Quietest Day Ever
| image = PnF Ninjas.jpg | caption = | season = 3 | production = 324a | broadcast = 152 | story = Jim Bernstein | ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz | director = Jay Lender | us = March 30, 2012 | international = | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = "The Doonkleberry Imperative" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} After Mom asks the kids to keep quiet while she prepares for her online knitting test, Phineas and Ferb create ninja outfits designed to hide the wearer from anyone who is not wearing them. Meanwhile, Candace becomes increasingly frustrated after she can’t find the boys and bust them. Across town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents the De-Handsome-Inator. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb and their friends are playing a "robot attack" game with Bufords robot suit, but he trips over a lamp and they have to go fix it.Linda tells Candace that she wants everyone to be quiet while she is taking her online knitting test, and is leaving Candace in charge. Candace tells the boys to be "quiet and invisible", giving Phineas the idea to make ninja suits. Monogram tells Perry that Doof has been drawing ugly pictures onto hadsome men on magazine covers, and is probably plotting something.At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.,Perry gets trapped in a giant apple. Doof says that the men on magazine covers are "mocking him", so he invented the De-Hadsome-Inator to make them hideous. Perry somehow escapes and attacks Doof, who tries to swat him with the magazine. He hits the switch on the inator, changing the setting to handesome, and it zaps him. He dose'nt know he is handesome, so just leaves to get dinner with Perry. Phineas, Ferb and their freinds have their ninja suits on, and when Candace walks out, they activate them, and the suits hide themselves from Candace. In the living room, Candace can't see them, but can still feel their presence, so she looks around for them. Phineas, still avoiding her, tells her to put on her suit, and she can see them, so Candace goes to do so. Everyone is giving Doof things and helping him, and all the girls like him. At dinner, the waiters give Doofenshmirtz and Perry whatever they want, and someone takes a picture of Doofenshmirtz. He sees the framed picture and thinks it got mixed up, but the Perry shows him a mirror. Songs I'm Handsome Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first time Baljeet is seen wearing a ninja suit. *Doofenshmirtz's age is revealed (47). Production Information *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on March 23, 2012. International Premieres Errors Continuity *The title resembles "The Best Lazy Day Ever". *The picture near the bathroom with Phineas and Ferb holding Perry and young Candace is seen again. ("Mom's in the House") *Isabella wears a ninja suit again. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Phineas and the gang play Robot Attack, which is also a game online. Allusions *''Spider Man'' - When Candace announces that "My busting senses are tingling", it is similar to Spider-Man's motto "My spider senses are tingling." *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' - The ninja outfits that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet makes them resemble the Kakurangers from the 1994 Super Sentai season. *'Tai Chi Chasers' - After Buford is hit with the hansome ray he says "Both a blessing and a curse". Which is a line in the english dub of the intro. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz }} Category:Candace Flynn